Gas turbine engines often operate at high temperatures. Combustors and turbines in particular may be exposed to harsh thermal environments. As engine efficiency and power increases, internal temperatures may rise. As a result, gas turbine engines may depend on a cooling airflow to protect components and ensure longevity. Typically, combustor bypass air used as a cooling air may flow along a single airflow path to cool rotating blades, stator vanes, and/or other engine components. The cooling air may rise in temperature due to the location of the airflow path being in close proximity to the combustor chamber. Thus, providing a cooling airflow without increasing the airflow temperature may increase engine efficiency and component durability.